


【RS2.14/20:00】二重奏

by leewind



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 13:05:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17767337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leewind/pseuds/leewind





	【RS2.14/20:00】二重奏

二重奏  
文/复临

楔子、  
“呐龙马君，人生中有一个契合的知音是不是一件很幸运的事情？就像书上写的伯牙和子期。”  
“不知道。”  
“如果可以，我、我愿意做龙马君的知音。”  
“不要。”  
“欸？为什么？”  
“我才不要你做我的知音......”

一、  
当两个部族产生冲撞，协商未果，战事就是无法避免的。一旦开始，将会有无休止的牺牲和恐惧，直到一方胜利。肖邦说过，聪明的人决不等待机会，而是攫取机会、运用机会、征服机会，以机会为奴役。  
龙崎樱乃此时就怀抱着必胜的决心和信念紧紧盯着越前龙马，钟表的指针在滴答滴答地转，正好指向七点的时候，她朝他伸出了手，慢慢靠近。  
“龙马，起床了！”  
“怎么了？”他一看闹钟，才七点。  
“你说了早上要陪我晨跑的。”  
他迷迷糊糊坐起来，睡眼松惺：“好。”  
额......越前部族总是投降得十分及时。  
“怎么突然想到要晨跑？”  
“我马上要去华沙比赛了，晨跑有助于增加体力，还能缓解紧张的情绪。”  
龙崎樱乃是青年钢琴家，17岁在滨松国际钢琴比赛中获得冠军，被誉为“琴键上的缪斯”。  
越前若有所思：“你体力的确有点差，昨天晚上我还没……”他还没说完就被她慌忙捂住了嘴巴。  
脖子上的红痕还没有消退，对上他戏谑的眼神，她满脸通红，气鼓鼓地说：“不理你了。”  
他撑着脸勾着嘴角说：“还差得远呢。”  
她去换运动服，见他在看就背过身去，露出一片白皙光滑的背。  
他默默地想，她身上还有哪一处是他没见过的？可他没有说出来，毕竟有个容易害羞的女朋友，就不能总学着凯宾说浑话。  
他们带上帽子绕着小区公园晨跑，刚跑一圈她就气喘吁吁累得不行，当初退出网球社一方面是因为钢琴需要练习，另一方面也是因为体力跟不上，又勉强跑了一圈，她坐在公园的长椅上休息，他却一滴汗也没流，还能若无其事地去帮她买早餐。  
小区向来治安很好，不会有住户以外的人进来。早晨小区公园人不多，他们都是穿着便装戴了帽子，想着不会出事，没想到还是被人拍到了。照片虽然有些模糊，但是不难看出其中的男人就是龙马，而她只被拍到了侧脸不是很清楚。  
娱乐记者顺着那张模糊的侧脸找到了她的ins，并挖掘出各种细节作为证据推测出他们的情侣关系。  
越前龙马是世界网球冠军，龙崎樱乃是青年钢琴家，在外人看来八竿子打不着的人，其实已经恋爱很久了。  
她有些担心，越前安慰她：“没关系，知道了就公开。”  
樱乃为难地说：“我马上要去华沙参加肖邦国际钢琴比赛了，这对我很重要，你也知道你女友粉很多......”  
她还没有坚强到可以在比赛前坦然地面对各种谩骂。  
他揉着她的头发：“放心吧，比赛结束之前我不会让你受影响的。”  
他知道她有多紧张，她习惯了平淡的生活，可自从17岁获得冠军成名以来，关注她的越来越多，支持者和批判者接踵而至，给她带来了无形的压力，一到重大的比赛甚至都难以入眠。  
天知道在她比赛前哄她睡觉是一件多么困难的事情，后来他就找到了一个好办法，让她累极了，自然就困了。

二、  
网上的传言都被他压了下去，半个月后，她动身去了华沙，他也要开始为了全美公开赛做准备，他们约定好比赛完之前暂时不联系，都要为了自己的目标努力。  
肖邦国际钢琴比赛如期而至，第一轮她选了降G大调和降E大调夜曲，第二轮是F大调圆舞曲和降A大调波罗乃兹舞曲，第三轮是B小调奏鸣曲，决赛是E小调。  
她穿着白色的纱裙，酒红色的头发如瀑布一般散在身后，端庄典雅得像一个清冷的神女，她的技巧极富有灵性，对音色层次和作品整体性都能完美掌控，在乐团精湛的配合下得到了淋漓尽致的展现。  
决赛上场之前，她拿出一枚戒指戴在右手的中指上，那是她和龙马的情侣戒，不算名贵，是用她的奖金买的。她将右手握在胸口，深吸了一口气，然后走上台，指尖好像灵动跳跃的光点，银色戒指明晃晃的光芒伴着音乐飞舞流动，当最后一个音符的回响淹没在如潮的掌声中，所有人都为她喝彩。  
她站起来，眼角微湿，朝台下鞠躬。  
……  
美国纽约，阿瑟阿什球场。  
比赛还在如火如荼地进行，越前龙马已经率先进入前四强，只要再赢一场就可以获得冠军，场内是一场精彩的拉锯战，欢呼声络绎不绝，他在一旁戴着耳机闭目养神，好像在听音乐。  
教练说：“龙马，快要到你上场了，你快去热身吧。”  
他未动：“再等等。”  
“等什么？”  
他没有回答，紧盯着前方，似乎有些紧张。  
向来在赛场上沉着冷静的越前龙马也会紧张吗？  
过了好一会，耳机里传来声音：“第18界肖邦国际钢琴比赛冠军——龙崎樱乃！”  
他松了口气，勾起唇拿下耳机，拿着那把红色球拍去热身。  
他热身回来走进球场，下巴滴着汗水，锋芒毕露，眼中带着必胜的信心，对对手说：“抱歉，我可能要快一些结束比赛了。”  
强大的威压不仅让对手紧张，也令在场的观众激动不已。  
最终比赛越前龙马以六比二的比分获胜，获得了全美公开赛的冠军。  
颁奖之后记者跑上来采访他，他着急要走，一开始并不理会，突然有一个记者问他：“有传言说你和龙崎樱乃在一起了，请问是否属实？”  
他停下来，转向镜头。  
“听说有人谣传我和龙崎樱乃谈恋爱了，我觉得我需要澄清一下……”他顿了顿，在一众粉丝期待的眼神中认真地说，“那不是谣传。”  
……  
华沙。  
已是傍晚，樱乃收拾好东西从酒店走出来，就看到在外面等着的越前龙马。  
她惊讶地问：“龙马？你怎么来了？”  
他接过她的行李箱：“来接你啊。”  
傍晚的夕阳照在他的脸上，柔和了棱角，目光温柔。  
她看着她，莫名的想到《偷书贼》里的一句话——那个少年啊，他打动了我，他每一次都打动我，他踩住了我的心，让我哭泣。  
她走到他的身旁，并肩前行。

三、  
回国之后，她开办了演奏会，那次比赛让她倍受关注，演奏会更是一票难求，更有网友对她大肆吹捧，说她是音乐天才。  
龙崎樱乃不喜欢被人称为天才，因为她不是天才，她获得的所有都是她凭着对音乐的热爱走过来的，她没有比别人更高的天赋，每走一步都异常艰难。  
演奏会上她穿着及膝的白色一字肩小礼服，她次次比赛演出都穿白色的裙子，并非她偏爱白裙子，只是她不会花太多心思挑礼服，而白色永远不会踩雷。  
有一次团队为她准备的礼服是紫色的，露胸又露背，裙摆还特别繁琐，她没有穿，只穿了自己的私服。  
有一次越前问她这个问题，她存了调侃的心思对他说：“你说我喜欢白色，我总不能让我的男朋友丢脸吧。”  
当时越前眼神飘忽，强装镇定地说：“我当然知道你喜欢粉色，我是故意骗他的。”  
她笑着点头：“啊啊原来是这样啊~”  
演唱会座无虚席，只是她没有想到宫本理惠也会来，毕竟她向来看自己不顺眼，虽然她们同是钢琴家，本没有什么交集，但前几年时常有人拿她们两个人作比较，她想不认识那个人都不行。  
宫本理惠笑着说：“我很期待，琴键上的缪斯究竟会有怎么令人惊叹的表演。”  
樱乃听后没有什么反应，她不想费口舌与她虚与委蛇，也学不会虚情假意的微笑。  
在她还小的时候，她是一个老好人，待人温和，脸上总挂着可亲的笑意，但那些都是发自内心的笑，她不会撒谎，也学不会伪装。  
樱乃不在意，越前却盯着宫本理惠，眼里是审视和防备，他退到幕布后，打了一个电话。  
演奏会开始，她坐在钢琴前，指尖跳动着，美妙的音符连成乐章，她虔诚地像个忠诚的教徒，灯光洒在她的身上像为她镀了一层圣洁的光辉，不容亵渎。  
那是一场视觉与听觉结合在一起的盛宴。  
她是琴键上的缪斯，清冷又夺目。  
她平日里并不是一个高冷的人，只是在舞台上过于投入，在镜头前笑得又不自然，所以干脆不笑，可哪怕不笑，她的目光依然是温和的。  
忽然眼前一片漆黑，琴声戛然而止。  
“停电了？”  
“怎么回事？”  
一片恐慌中，只有宫本理惠的眼里闪着得意的亮光。  
越前在幕后，朝身后说了句：“准备。”  
钢琴的声音只停顿了短短两秒，又继续弹奏起来，她眼前一片黑暗，可她的眼睛是明亮的，她的心是明亮的，美妙的琴音让听众忘记了停电的恐惧。  
过了一会，舞台上又响起小提琴的声音，渺远悠长，与钢琴相和。  
耀眼的灯光重新投在舞台之上，台上多了一个人。  
华光之下的男人，一身裁剪得恰到好处的西装，五官如雕像一般深刻。闭上眼睛，向来不可一世的越前龙马，敛去骄傲，甘愿做她的陪衬。  
你为他初心不改，他为你褪去锋芒。  
这便是最好的爱情。  
一曲终了，观众席响起了激烈的掌声。  
后台休息间，宫本理惠拍着手走进来：“很精彩的二重奏。”  
樱乃声音温和，语气却十分认真：“真是让你费心了，下次你举办音乐会的时候，我们一定到场。”  
越前勾着唇，目光却如同刀子一般锋利：“我一定给你准备一份大礼。”  
宫本理惠面色微白。  
她的演奏会只能取消了，龙崎樱乃会怎么做她不知道，越前龙马却是说到做到。

四、  
晚上回到家，为了庆祝他们都获得冠军，并且演奏会有惊无险，晚上准备了烛光晚餐，越前倒了红酒递给她。  
“额，我就不喝了吧……”  
上次喝了酒的羞耻情景她虽然不记得了，眼前的坏坯子却是一个细节也没落地讲给她听了。  
越前淡笑，将红酒拿回来一饮而尽，她松了口气，下一秒小巧的下巴被他的手指捏住，他轻轻一掰，接着一个俯身下来，有力的舌尖挑开她的樱唇，轻松撬开她的贝齿，把那香醇的红酒全部哺入了她的口中。  
“我这么配合，没有什么奖励？”  
樱乃歪头想了想：“我也送你一段二重奏，可以吗？”  
越前挑了眉毛，显然是不满意的，他要个锤子二重奏？  
“你说呢？”  
带着些微的醉意，樱乃笑了，撩了裙子跨坐在他腿上：“我指的可不是今天的二重奏。”  
越前了然，玩味地看着她：“我很期待。”  
她有些害羞，还从未主导过这档子事。  
越前手指流连在她脸上滑腻的皮肤，直到泛起潮红，他轻笑：“清冷？不容亵渎？”  
“我本来就不是那个样子，只是他们以为的而已。”  
“的确，看到你在舞台上端庄孤傲的样子，就无法控制地想……”  
“想什么？”  
“想把你按在身下，想听你喘着气叫我的名字。”  
她面上一红，这厮浑话说的是越发顺溜了。  
伸手解开了背后的绑带，衣衫尽褪，她像一朵娇嫩的花，拨开了层层花瓣，露出了内里最白皙的柔软。  
“龙马……”  
他不疾不徐，抿着唇，一副禁欲的模样，琥珀一般的眸子却越发深沉，等着她下一个动作。  
她伸手勾住他的脖子，吻上他的薄唇，轻轻舔咬，有些生涩，他们在一起这么久，每次都是被动地被他牵引着，她伸出舌尖在他口腔里毫无节奏地缠绕，却让他的呼吸越发急促。  
过了许久，她的唇向下啃咬他的喉结，手慌乱地解他衬衫的扣子，却总是解不下来。  
“真是的……”怎么这么难？  
他忽的抓住衬衫用力一扯，露出漂亮的男性肌肉线条，扣子全部崩开，像珠子一样散落在地板上，落地有声。  
樱乃一双杏眼水光涟涟，樱唇微启，十分诱人，她歪头回想着，表情有些懵懂，下一步该怎么做来着？  
她的手向下去拉裤子的拉链，链齿慢慢摩擦的声音在房间里回荡，她不敢抬头去看他，只凭着直觉隔着一层薄薄的布料揉捏，本就坚硬的物什变得越发滚烫。  
他再也忍耐不住，捞着她大步朝床上走去，欺身压下来，一只手伸到她的两腿之间轻轻捻弄，直到手掌一片湿滑，抬起她的一条腿便挺身冲了进去，处子般的紧致让他几乎丢了魂。  
他稳住她，开始在她的身体里横冲直撞，她嘤咛着，像抓住救命稻草一样抓住他的肩膀，同他一起沉浮，指甲几乎陷进他的肌肉里。  
他忽然停下来，她睁开湿漉漉的眼睛，有些不解。  
忽的他长臂一伸，点开了手机里的按键，是他们在舞台上演奏的音频。  
他低沉的声音在她耳边响起：“都说了是二重奏，总要应景的。”  
音频里不仅有二重奏，还有观众的欢呼和掌声，在这种氛围里暧昧，饶是她主动来的，也觉得十分羞耻。  
她哭笑不得：“我怎么不知道你有这个癖好？”  
“为了配合你啊。”  
说完越前挺腰疯狂地律动，越顶越深，一寸一寸的侵占贴合着，每一次触碰与摩擦，两人的身子都严丝合缝地紧贴在一起，不留一点空隙。  
他全身炽热，而她滑腻似软玉，像是沙漠中的清泉一般妥帖地浇灌着他。  
“慢点……好快......”醉人的娇喘不绝于耳。  
“慢点还是快点？”  
她脑海里炸开一片空白，无法思考：“不……不知道。”  
“我陪你晨跑了那么多天，你可不能没结束又昏睡过去。”  
“还不是......因为你......”  
“我什么？”  
“啊......哈......”  
他磨人的吻像雨点一般落在了她的心坎里面，撩动了心里紧绷的那根弦，让她不由自主跟着他的节奏辗转起合，下身的润泽越来越多，顺着腿心缓缓流下，可她已经不在意了，即便是地狱，她也愿意和他一起坠入深渊，万劫不复。  
樱乃就像风雨之中柔弱的娇花，被他狂风暴雨一般的攻势席卷得不断摇摆。  
“叫我的名字。”  
“龙、龙马……”  
她被顶得语句支离破碎，尾音千回百转，眼中出现了朦胧的水雾，忽的他顶到了一个微硬的点，她水润的那处骤然紧缩，他却未停，朝着那一点连番大幅度地碰撞碾压，感受到她紧紧的吮吸。  
快感一路袭来，她忽然觉得整个人都漂浮起来，全身剧烈地颤抖，死死绞着他，伴随着几次沉沉的贯入，滚烫的液体在她深处喷出，越前紧紧抱着她，埋在她颈间喘息。  
听说那个时候意识最薄弱，于是越前趁机拿了一个东西套在她的无名指上。  
“樱乃，嫁给我吧。”  
“嗯……”她迷迷糊糊地答应了。  
实在太累了，管他什么事情，都等明天再说吧。

尾声、  
后来，越前龙马接受采访，本是关于网球职业的采访，可问着问着就偏到正牌女友身上了。  
“都说越前先生是网坛的天才选手，女朋友也是天赋异禀的人呢。”  
越前想起了小女友比赛前的压力，说道：“每个人都可以是天才，不要因为一句天才就否定了他们的所有努力。”  
“都知道越前先生是世界网球冠军，球技一流，没想到小提琴也拉得这么好。”  
“我还差得远呢。”  
“越前先生是为什么去学小提琴呢？”  
“高中的时候，她读了一个中国的故事，伯牙和子期高山流水遇知音，对我说她很羡慕。”  
“所以学小提琴，是为了龙崎小姐？”  
越前勾着唇，一副阴谋得逞的表情：“追妻路漫漫，总要有点技能加身。”


End file.
